Chapter Three - Sunlit Tides: The Aftermath
Under Construction This Is Just Like 'Portal'! At the beginning of Chapter Three, the majority of the gang is trapped in the Sunlit Tides jail, besides Alice and Xavier . The group attempt to escape by pushing the door down - it takes a lot of cominbed strength, but they manage to budge it. The group make their way out by gathering weapons to fight the guards, deciding not to waste time setting free other prisoners. As they escape, it's as though they're in a battle-field; bullets are flying everywhere. Xavier hears the noise and rejoins the group. Christina lets out a distraction with her magic, but there is still too much commotion. There are injuries to the entire group. Finn , following the instructions of Lil , gathers everyone and tells them to meet at the docks. (Alice's odd behavior is explained in the next section) Christina finds Alice and tries to pull her along but Alice resists. A hole gets blown in Christina and she is assumed to be dead. After being passed her wand by Dwight , she heals herself. Dwight and Christina then share their first kiss. However, Alice has left the group in all the madness. In the mean time, Josh gets into a large fight with King Camoon - he saws off his arm with a pocket knife. Morrigan gets into a fight with Vanessa and Xavier and Morrigan is killed. Josh tried to get Alice to go with him, but she tells him to leave her alone. She tells him she's never loved him and she only used him to get to Sunlit Tides. They're both heartbroken. Christina creates a portal with her wand, telling everyone to jump into it. They do as she says and appear in Riverblossom Hills, leaving Alice behind. Meanwhile, Candace is shot in the shoulder and the leg, and knows she is going to die. Kyle carries her through the portal where she soon dies. Alice's Escape Route... Amongst all of the group's chaos, Alice had been out of the picture. She had been captured by a powerful witch inhabiting Sunlit Tides; Erica Mantell. Erica used Alice for entertainment, taking complete control of her. Using a crystal ball to watch her actions and ear piece to communicate with her. She gave Alice commands and threatened to kill her and her friends if she didn't cooperate. (Alice's actions are shown in the section above.) After having enough of Erica's games, Alice decides she had to act. She asks Erica if she can sleep back at the house, and is transported into the locked basment. Outside of the basement, Alice hears Maya (one of Erica's servants) being slapped by Leon, and she confesses her hate for Erica. Alice and Maya quietly plot their escape route, planning to get away together. After a large fight scene, Leon and Sophia get stabbed by Alice, Maya gets killed by Erica, and the building collapses, killing Erica. Alice is also crushed by the building, but doesn't die. She's found by a local to ST named Jake, who works to smuggle people out of there using his father's old rowing boat. He treats her injuries, and promises to help her try and find the rest of the group. The Kindness of Hershel Greene The group emotionally watched as Candace died and Christina healed up wounds from the battle, while some of the group interrogated two new members to the group- Tyler and Gavin . They weren't there long before Billy Greene stumbled across the group, thinking they were walkers. Arnold, Billy and Otis confront Vanessa and she explains their situation. At the same time, Josh became extremely violent and the group tried to calm him down- but it just ended up with Dwight knocking him out. Meanwhile, Jake told Alice that they should try Riverblossom Hills, as that's where he droped off everyone when leaving Sunlit Tides. They head off immediately. Billy took the group back to his farm nearby, where they could take shelter and recover from the battle. The group were introduced to The Greene Family, and spent some time socialising. Kyle asks Maggie to put Candace's dead body in the barn, so she's contained for when she re-animates, and Arnold agrees to take care of it. Finn and Lil discussed what it would be like if they lived in their own safe-zone, Dwight and Christina shareed some romance and Aiden kissed Vanessa. Jake and Alice docked the boat at Riverblossom Hills and began to search the area for signs of life, while the rest of the group sat down to a delicious meal. Alice proposed the idea of finding an empty barn to rest in for the evening, so they could start searching in the daylight. They open the door to the barn and find Gavin and Josh sitting there. Alice is re-united with Josh, followed by the entire group, and explains everything. Jake left Alice, headed back to Sunlit Tides to rescue more survivors from the cannibalism. What Lies Behind The Barn Doors Through The Town Of Desiderata Valley The Mall Work, Work, And More Work A New Life For All Of Us!